Lynn's grimoire
This grimoire was a book of witchcraft presumably passed down from mother to daughter in the Phoenix family. It contained many pages of magic, though considerably smaller than the Book of Shadows or the Source's Grimoire. It was owned by Lynn in the early 2000s and would presumably later be passed on to her daughter, Bianca. In 2003, Lynn was visited by her daughter from an alternate future, who searched the entire apartment to find the Grimoire. Eventually, Lynn was aware of her, and, after learning who she was, apported the book for future-Bianca's use. She then found a page in the book displaying the "Inhibition Spell", an enchantment that lowers inhibitions, and ripped it out to use, leaving the grimoire with Lynn. History Creation This Grimoire was presumably begun during or after the Witch Trials in Salem, Massachusetts, as was the Book of Shadows. The original writer was presumably a Phoenix, perhaps a High Priest or High Priestess of the coven, and passed on from generation to generation, though it is just as possible that it was begun after the Trials. The spells, potions and information on witchcraft and other magic in the Grimoire is unknown, though it was likely full on information and magic against good witches and the Magical Community, like any other Grimoire. In Lynn's Possession searching through the Grimoire.]] By the early 2000s, the Phoenix's grimoire was in the possession of Lynn, who continued the line of assassin witches. She lived in an apartment in the mortal world with her young daughter, Bianca, and kept the Grimoire safe from any others who tried to steal it for their own, though it is unknown where. In 2003, a Bianca from an alternate future arrived at Lynn's apartment, and trashed the place looking for the book. When Lynn arrived and demanded she tell her who she was and what she was looking for, future-Bianca revealed her identity and told her mother that she needed the Grimoire to get the Charmed Ones off of her trail. Lynn, giving in, waved her hand at a table, where the book appeared in an orange-red light. Future-Bianca then searched through the book for the Inhibitions Spell, which she tore from it, and cast on the Charmed Ones. The Grimoire was left to Lynn. Future It is likely that Lynn passed the Grimoire down to Bianca when she came of age and continued the long line of the Phoenixes. However, since future-Bianca hinted she thought killing was wrong and causes guiltBianca: One day when I ask you what it feels like to kill, don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing., it is unknown whether she used the book for evil purposes or could even touch it for being good. It is also possible that Bianca either destroyed the Grimoire or left it to the Phoenixes. Contents Inhibitions Spell The Inhibitions Spell is a bewitchment that either lowers or removes inhibitions from a victim, though Lynn noted that it doesn't last long and wears off. In 2003, a Bianca from an alternate timeline ripped this page out of the Grimoire to use on the Charmed Ones. The spell was succesful, though their Whitelighter, Leonardo Wyatt, used a spell-breaking potion to remove the enchantment. To Disempower a Witch ".]] :A Red Ribbon Tie :Round a Fresh ::Human Heart :The Witch's Powers :Will then Depart ---- :Encant the following: :Before the passing :Of this hour :Take away :All their Powers Woodcut Carvings In the Grimoire belonging to Lynn, and presumably written by Phoenix witches before her, there were a few pages displaying woodcut carvings of past events. One such page was directly before the spell entitled "To Disempower a Witch", and was near the middle of the book. It is difficult to see exactly what the carvings were trying to portray, though there appeared to be a woman and then a castle. There was also scripts of Latin written on parts of the page. Behind the Scenes *Lynn's Grimoire was, in fact, Tuatha's Grimoire with a redesigned front coverThe woodcuts and "To Disempower a Witch" pages can be briefly seen while future-Bianca is searching through the Grimoire. It is also the same size and shape as Tuatha's book.. As such, it holds all of the pages in Tuatha's book. *This book was the third and final Grimoire seen on the series, the first being Tuatha'sIn the sixth episode of Season Two. and the second being the Source of All Evil's GrimoireSeen in many of the Season Five episodes.. *When future-Bianca rips out the "Inhibitions Spell page", it appears to actually be a woodcut carving page. Notes and References Category:Grimoires Category:Witch books Category:Magic books Category:Books